


I Can Get Revenge

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: And Maybe It's A Series [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: It's 2 Years Later, Techno is invited to a festival by President Schlatt, he proceeds to carry out his revenge.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: And Maybe It's A Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074530
Kudos: 30





	I Can Get Revenge

2 years ago Schlatt exiled his little brothers from the nation they founded, built, and fought for, 2 years ago Wilbur died, 2 years ago his younger brother died, 2 years ago Revenge became the main thing on his mind.

He had been invited to this festival by Schlatt, by the very man who got his brother killed. He was here for one reason and once reason only.

Manburg looked nice, it was thriving, but the one woman, Niki, seemed exhausted, she flinched at loud noises, the vice president, Quackity, seemed quiet or quieter than he expected from Tommy’s letters and stories, everyone except for the man himself, acted a bit off from how his family had talked about them. It was thriving but this man, this leader, is the reason he would _never_ hear his brother laugh or sing or tease Tommy again.

His fists clenched, he fought against the rising anger and kept the deadpan look on his face.

He was sat at the back of the crowd, he tightened his grip on his bow and made sure to touch his invisibility potion and ender pearls.

Schlatt started his speech and Techno notched an arrow onto his overpowered bow, lined it up with Schlatt’s head and let go, he downed his invisibility potion, enderpearling up to the podium. He brought out his sword and stabbed Schlatt in the chest. He enderpearled out of Manburg and started running.

He smirked as he ran, “Morons.”

His invisibility wore off and he jumped up into a tree, taking deep breaths, “You don’t mess with my family.” He felt tears burn at the corners of his eyes.

_Yeah that makes sense, two years of nothing but wanting revenge, here comes the actual grieving._

He brought a knee to his chest, he felt the tears fall down his face and suddenly he could hear the birds tweeting and the leaves blowing in the winds, over the roaring of blood.

He sat in the tree, silently crying for a solid two hours before he wiped away his tears and climbed down the tree. He walked back home, it was almost dinner time when he got back to the house.

“Techno!” Phil greeted once he saw him, “How was the festival?”

He smirked, “Great! Shot and Stabbed Schlatt and had a cry in the woods.”

“That’s good.”

“Techno, you’re back!” Tommy said as he entered the kitchen.

“Yep and revenge has been carried out.” He turned to face his brother, seeing Tubbo next to him.

Tommy grinned, “Good, he fucking deserved it.”

Tubbo nodded.

Techno laughed, and he was okay.

And maybe he felt bad for taking so long, and maybe he still had nightmares of his brother dying, and maybe he just wanted his little brother back, but he was okay.

And maybe if he was able to hear over his blood rushing in his ears he would have heard familiar laughter, and maybe the ghost wanted to reach out and wipe his tears away, and maybe Wilbur wanted Techno to move on.

But Techno was okay.

100 Years Later

A 6 year old, piglin-hybrid bolts up in his bed, medium length brown hair falling in front of his confused brown eyes almost meeting his tusks.

_What was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
